


The Day My Life Changed

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Sammy came home from the hospital, from Dean's point of view... hopefully >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day My Life Changed

Lawrence, Kansas  
May 5th, 1983  
The Winchester Home

To young Dean’s delight, John and Mary finally managed to squeeze through the front door and sat down, releasing the boring babysitter to go home. Dean had waited for what seemed like days to meet his new brother! His mom’s tummy had been so big and round, Dean’s little 4 year old body couldn’t handle his excitement!

“Mommy Mommy!” was squealed before Mary had a lap full of wriggly Dean trying to see his sibling. John scooped up the small boy, tickling him and throwing him into the air to work out the extra energy.

“Now Dean, you have to calm down or you’re going to hurt your Mommy or scare the baby. Can you be my good little man and relax?”

Dean looked up with wide eyes, “Yes Daddy, I will.”

John set Dean back down on the couch, balancing him carefully as the boy leaned over.

Mary carefully pulled the blanket aside, letting the baby’s face show just as he gave an enormous squeaky yawn, “Dean, say hello to your little brother.”

“What’s his name, Mommy?”

“Samuel Winchester, he's named after your grandfather.”

“Sam-Sammm-Samyooool?”

John laughed as he sat down next to his family, “Why don’t you try Sammy, Dean?”

Dean grinned at his parents before looking down at his brother.

“Heya Sammy. I’m your big brother, Dean.”


End file.
